1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a computer, and more particularly, to a supporting base used for connecting a computer device and a computer system including the supporting base and the computer device.
2. Description of Related Art
As compared to notebook computer, tablet computer does not have a physical keyboard in order to reduce weight and facilitate in portability; and as a result, the tablet computer has become very popular in consumer electronics products of current market. Touch screen of the tablet computer is able to provide a typing/input interface and is very convenient for performing works with a small amount of typing. However, under the condition of performing works with large amount of typing or requiring a physical keyboard, it can still be very laborious to carry out the large amount of typing through using the touch screen of the tablet computer. Therefore, when requiring to use a use mode of the traditional notebook computer, the tablet computer can be assembled to a corresponding keyboard base, and carry out the typing through the keyboard base. In addition, a position of the tablet computer relative to the keyboard base may further be adjusted through the keyboard base, so as to simulate a position adjustment of a display screen in relative to a system base of the traditional notebook computer. Nevertheless, such kind of keyboard base usually has a positioning piece or positioning pin that is exposed and protruding out of the keyboard base, and thereby affects the appearance of the keyboard base.